1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Smart Label System, and more specifically relates to a system for storing information related to objects and further transmitting the object information to users.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of advertising and marketing in human civilization dates back to ancient rock paintings found in many parts of Asia, Africa, and South America. Sales messages and wall posters have been known to be made by the ancient Egyptians for selling and promoting their products. Political campaign displays and commercial messages have also been found in the ruins ancient Arabia and the ancient Roman and Greek empires. Towns and cities in Europe during the middle ages have been known to have used visual signs and images to display the presence of a particular shop in the region.
In the modern era, advertisements on commercial television started sometime during the late 1940s. Sometime around the 1960s, commercial organizations started spending huge amounts of capital and other resources on focused advertisements and brand promotion. Advertising on the internet started sometime around the 1990s. Guerrilla marketing, involving interactive advertising where the viewer can respond to become part of the advertising message has gained a lot of importance in the present times.
In the marketplace, new ways of allowing a user to interact with the product, including methods for the user to gather information about the product have gathered impetus. New interactive methods such as provisions for RFIDs, barcodes, etc. allow the user to interact with the product and gather information about the product.
This procedure forces consumer to use scanning device or smart-phones and takes away the focus from the related product. The practice of keeping salesman, which is an alternative of the above mentioned procedure proves a costlier alternative for the sellers in the marketplace. Also, the present practice of having an electronic display with advertisements about the product during the entire day is a source of nuisance for anyone in the vicinity who is not interested in the product and is also a great wastage of electricity and other resources.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system that allows the user to interact with the object in a dynamic audio-visual manner that would allow the user to know more about the object via audio-visual means, without sacrificing the element of proximity with the object. There is a need of a system and method which allows the user to interact with the object on a one-on-one basis, without the need of a salesman. Also, there is a need to design the above mentioned system in such a way that it activates only when the user interested in the object in question is in the proximity of the object.